The following relates to the nuclear power reactor arts, neutron reflector arts, and related arts.
In a nuclear reactor, fissile material is arranged in the reactor such that the neutron flux density resulting from fission reactions is sufficient to maintain a sustained fission process. In a commercial reactor, fissile material is typically provided in the form of fuel rods mounted in modular, elongated fuel assemblies which are generally square or hexagonal in cross section. A plurality of such fuel assemblies are arranged together to form a reactor core which is contained inside a cylindrical stainless steel core basket. This entire assembly, in turn, is mounted inside a pressure vessel. In a typical configuration, reactor coolant flows downward in an annular space between the core basket and the pressure vessel, reverses direction in a lower plenum of the vessel, flows upward through openings in a lower end plate at the bottom of the reactor core, and upward through the fuel assemblies where it is heated by the reactor core. The heat extracted by the reactor coolant from the core is utilized to generate electricity thereby lowering the temperature of the reactor coolant which is recirculated through the reactor in a closed loop. In boiling water reactor (BWR) designs, the primary coolant boils inside the pressure vessel and the resulting primary coolant steam is piped through a recirculating loop to drive a turbine. In pressurized water reactor (PWR) designs the primary coolant remains in a subcooled liquid state and heats secondary coolant in an external steam generator, and the secondary coolant drives a turbine. In a variant PWR design, the steam generator is located inside the pressure vessel (i.e., an integral PWR) and a secondary coolant circuit flows into the pressure vessel to feed the steam generator.
In the fission process, free neutrons are generated. In a thermal nuclear reactor, these neutrons are slowed, i.e. thermalized, by ambient water which is advantageous as thermalized neutrons are more likely to stimulate additional fission events as compared with faster neutrons. However, neutrons originating near the outer boundary of the reactor core may travel outside the reactor core and be lost. To improve overall efficiency and to increase burn rate for the outer fuel assemblies, it is known to include a core former, or radial reflector, between the reactor core and the core basket. The objective is to reflect neutrons traveling out of the core back toward the core to enhance burn of the fuel assemblies.
The welds, bolts, or other fasteners of the radial reflector experience high radiation flux, and can be prone to damage or failure due to the harsh operating environment with the reactor. Repair of any such damage is difficult or impossible due to the extremely radioactive environment. Moreover, the radial reflector can impede natural circulation around the reactor core, which may be problematic for any emergency core cooling system (ECCS) that relies upon natural circulation. In some instances radial reflectors are known to cause jetting of coolant laterally onto the fuel assemblies. Jetting is generally undesirable as excessive wear may result over time.